


Luna Departs

by inkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Gen, Sestina, but kind of a hopeful one, not that you can tell really, poem, this is a poem about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkie/pseuds/inkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think, “airplane,” think “cross the water,” unveil<br/>movement forgotten by wand sparks and glitter<br/>Fly over the sea, remake the rite<br/>Find new streets to walk, a door to lock,<br/>or not. Threshold always open for a friend<br/>here or there, come or go.</p><p>After the Final Battle, Luna decides to leave. A sestina on death and friends and moving between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Departs

Fresh spring grave dirt: a lock  
between many a friend  
and me. Damp earth: enforcer of the veil.  
Could we still choose a different rite?  
Alas, no, they say. So I must go  
somewhere else, somewhere with the glitter

of different magic than this. I glitter  
now, funeral inappropriate. I could unlock  
the secret, I think: why the dead go  
and not flit back sometimes. I will find a new friend  
to witness while I set me right,  
cast off this girl Luna like a veil.

I think, “airplane,” think “cross the water,” unveil  
movement forgotten by wand sparks and glitter  
Fly over the sea, remake the rite  
Find new streets to walk, a door to lock,  
or not. Threshold always open for a friend  
here or there, come or go.

Here’s what I will not say before I go:  
Once I glimpsed the flutter of the veil  
as it covered up a man, a friend  
steadfast, even gone the glitter  
of peacetime love. No dirt for him, no lock  
Movement unconfined by rite.

What of ghosts? Could I rewrite  
passed souls and hauntings so they might go  
to and from? Who am I to pick the lock?  
I was just a girl who saw the veil  
and long before felt a glimmer, a glitter,  
a knowing that crossing shouldn’t stop a friend.

I fly to fashion a fairer friend  
to those who took comfort in the rite.  
Let them. Maybe the glitter  
in this world will spark again after I go.  
I could be wrong about the veil,  
but there must be some key to fit the lock.

Friend, know that a war does not lock  
us in some worldly rite. We all pass through the veil  
without glitter or sound. Listen, and I’ll write when I go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jude (faerymorstan) for the inspiration and explanation <3


End file.
